


Cozy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [167]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Making Out, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/12/18: “map, ditch, thunder”





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/12/18: “map, ditch, thunder”

Wind pitched the treetops this way and that. Thunder grew louder, closer.

“The farmers market’s no place to be in a storm,” Stiles said. “Let’s ditch our plans, stay home and snuggle.”

Derek needed no further persuasion, indicating as much when he stepped behind Stiles and kissed his neck.

A bolt of lightning arced from a cloud. Stiles appreciated its timing.

After one last look at the radar map, showing the storm wouldn’t be a severe one, Stiles stuck his phone back in his pocket and turned in Derek’s arms, for a make-out session complete with thunder and lightning accompaniment.


End file.
